The navigation systems known in the related art include those capable of displaying a forecast range-circle around a point where the center of a typhoon is predicted to be at a specific time, in the form of a forecast circle (see, for instance, patent reference 1).    Patent reference 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-84250